


Bucky and Wanda do Tap Together

by Smitherin7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky calls Wanda "Max", Bucky will embarrass himself to make Wanda happy, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, One Shot, Other, Sam Wilson has a TikTok, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff loves tap dancing, Wanda prefers to call Bucky by his first name, Yes he does fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: Wanda wants to teach Bucky how to tap dance.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bucky and Wanda do Tap Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateXMyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/gifts).



Bucky stood in Wanda’s room with his arms crossed, staring down at his feet in embarrassment. Why had he agreed to let Wanda teach him to tap dance? He looked over to see her excitedly putting on her own shoes, she was so precious.

“You’re sure you’ve got the door sealed? If Sam sees this, he’ll record me and put my terrible dancing on TikTok. I won’t allow that.” Bucky glanced to the door before going back to staring at his feet, still trying to get used to the feeling of the tap shoes. He heard Wanda giggle and couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes James, I’m sure.” With a click, he could tell that she had hopped up from the edge of her bed. He was ready, he was going to learn how to tap dance for his favourite little witch.

“Alright, let’s do this.” He looked up to see her absolutely glowing. She clapped in excitement and stepped back to give them each a little space. 

“Let’s start with a shuffle, just watch my feet and try to copy me.” Bucky nodded and quickly turned his attention to her feet as she started moving, kicking one foot in front of her, producing a light tap.

“This might be a little advanced for me, Max.” He joked, following the simple motion. She smirked and made an attempt to push him to knock him off balance despite him being much larger. 

“Hush, I’m trying to teach.” He raised his hands defensively and continued to try and follow the motions of her feet, which she seemed to be doing without a second thought. He shouldn’t have been surprised, he supposed; Wanda spent so much of her free time trying to get better at tap dancing, of course it would be second nature to her.

“Max, you’ve gotta slow down.” Bucky felt himself stumble back as he attempted to mimic a move that Wanda said was called, “The drawback”. He grunted as he hit the door in an attempt to regain his balance.

“Are you alright, James?” Wanda’s giggles were muffled through her hands in a poor attempt to act like she felt bad for his trip up as she continued her little dance. Bucky nodded as he pushed himself back up, listening to the clicks and taps of his own shoes whenever he took a step.

“I guess I can slow down for you.”

Within a couple of minutes, they were back to where they were before Wanda kicked up the intensity. Bucky watched her intently and copied her moves to the best of his limited abilities, he was a fighter not a dancer. Even so, he was having fun with Wanda and that was really all that mattered to either of them.

“I’m gonna try a spin.” Bucky looked over to Wanda to see if she was looking before beginning to turn, kicking his feet against the floor as he moved. He stopped his movements abruptly with a flourish, extending his arms out to either side of his body dramatically.

“Very nice!” Bucky smiled but it quickly dissipated when he heard an all too familiar laugh come from the door.

“Very nice indeed, Buck.” Sam stepped into the room fully, trying not to burst into laughter. Bucky’s face flushed in both frustration and embarrassment, he glared at Wanda who was also trying not to laugh.

“You lied to me.” He said blankly, “How could you?”

“I’m sorry, James--”

“Sam, give me that Goddamn phone.”

The sound of aggressive tapping and clicking along with Sam’s laughter and Bucky’s yells were all that could be heard through the compound.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should go check out ChocolateXMyMouth's stories on here, he's the one who gave me this idea. Also go check him out on Tumblr: @caitlinsnow-yayyy
> 
> I hope you guys like this even tho it's really short and kinda bad <3


End file.
